TRANSition
by le.clarius
Summary: Baginya, sang kakak adalah sosok yang jauh. Tak pernah sekalipun teraih oleh tangannya. Bahkan pertemuan mereka jadi terasa hampir sureal untuknya. Request fic for Matsura Akimoto. Prussia/Germany. Seven weeks war. RnR?


**TRANSition**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OOC. BL. Incest. Err…Kissing?

_Request fic for _**Matsura Akimoto**_. Enjoy?_

. . .

Tanah berlumpur. Hijaunya rumput hampir tak lagi kasat mata.

Suara-suara bergemuruh meretas padang—kini jadi medan peperangan. Kompetisi untuk memenangkan keinginan. Dua hasrat yang bersua—berbenturan dalam konflik.

Jari-jemarinya erat melingkar di gagang sebuah _Lorenz_ _rifle_. Badan merunduk untuk berlindung di balik bebatuan. Tunik yang ia kenakan coreng moreng oleh debu basah, tanah, sedikit darah dari lukanya, juga ternoda oleh darah milik orang lain. Napasnya tersengal-sengal—dan ia merasa kelelahan. Namun tak ada kata kembali lagi sekarang. Mereka harus menang.

Ia harus menang—dan membuktikan kalau Gilbert salah. Roderich-lah yang benar.

Gilbert—seorang kakak untuknya. Tetapi tak pernah hubungan mereka sedekat sebuah keluarga. Di matanya, Gilbert adalah sosok yang… katakan saja jauh. Tak pernah teraih oleh tangannya. Bahkan meski berada di bawah satu atap—jarang sekali ia bertemu muka dengan sang kakak.

Namun kalau ia mau jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, memikirkan Gilbert selalu saja membuat perasaannya—

DOR!

Refleks ia merunduk ketika satu peluru panas berdesing langsung ke arahnya. Tetapi ia masih beruntung—peluru itu melewati batuan pelindungnya dan meluncur ke salah seorang prajurit yang berada tak jauh. Napasnya tertahan ketika mata bertemu sosok prajurit yang berteriak kesakitan dengan suara tertahan—lalu jatuh limbung berdebam, ditangkap tanah yang keras.

Hampir karena refleks, ia meraih amunisi yang tersimpan di saku. Dengan cepat ia mengisikan amunisi itu ke dalam _rifle_. Ia tahu senjata yang digunakan prajurit Prussia lebih efektif, lebih baik dibanding dengan _rifle_ ini. Tetapi perang tetaplah perang—tak ada waktu untuk membanding-bandingkan senapan.

Berhati-hati, ia berbalik badan dan mengintip ke balik bebatuan. Tak ada proyektil yang beterbangan. Tak ada langkah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Hanya ada suara letusan bedil dan teriakan—namun itupun berasal dari tempat yang lebih jauh.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempatnya berlindung. Senapan dalam keadaan siaga—jari masuk ke dalam lubang pelatuk, siap menariknya sewaktu-waktu. Matanya tak lelah waspada mengawasi setiap gerakan yang mungkin timbul.

Seorang prajurit Prussia mendadak muncul berlari dari balik sebuah pohon. Spontan ia menarik pelatuk dan menjatuhkan pria malang itu sebelum yang lain sempat menembakkan senapannya.

Klik.

Suara itu—tidak salah lagi. Suara pemicu senapan yang ditarik, berasal tepat dari belakangnya. Betapa terkejut dirinya saat merasakan dingin metal mendadak bertemu dengan kulit pipinya yang panas oleh keringat. Ketika ia melirikkan mata, terlihat moncong sebuah _needle-gun _tepat mengarah pada dirinya. Bukan sembarang senapan—itu senapan yang digunakan pasukan Prussia.

_Scheiße!_—umpatnya dalam hati. Ia sudah ditemukan.

Perlahan ia menegakkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemilik senapan. Mulut yang menyeringai adalah yang pertama menarik matanya. Dan seringai itu terlalu familier untuknya. Pasti—

"_Hallo_, _kleiner Bruder_."

—itu Gilbert sendiri.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja," lanjut sang kakak, mulut masih mengembangkan seringai yang sama.

Adrenalin segera berpacu ketika suara itu menyerang gendang telinganya. Untuk beberapa saat, semua inderanya seakan menjadi buram. Semua suara-suara peperangan memudar—yang tersisa hanyalah degup jantung yang begitu keras di dalam dada serta derai napas yang keras terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar sepasang tangan menggenggam senjatanya semakin erat, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori di telapaknya. Sial, ia belum sempat mengisi senapannya lagi.

"_Bruder_," panggilnya mendesah, hampir tanpa suara.

Seringai di mulut Gilbert tampaknya semakin melebar. Sepasang mata merah bertemu dengan mata birunya sendiri. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang bersinar di mata itu, menari liar dalam gelimang sorot semerah darah yang tertumpah. Seperti—

"—dur! Mundur!"

Belum sempat ia memikirkan lebih jauh, sayup suara komandan Austria telah memanggil para pasukan untuk mundur. Tetapi ia tak berani beranjak dari depan moncong senapan _Dreyse needle-gun_ milik lelaki itu. Seluruh badannya terasa menegang. Takut—mungkin. Karena ia tak pernah melihat Gilbert seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun sebelumnya, tak juga pernah ia menghadapi Gilbert di medan perang. Jadi pastinya—

"Pergilah."

Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut itu, menyela sejenak seringai yang tampaknya tak pernah pudar dari sosok itu—diiringi isyarat anggukan kepala. Ia terperangah sejenak dan memandang Gilbert dengan tanya.

"Lagipula aku tak pernah ingin melukaimu, West."

Begitu mulut itu tertutup, dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri. Tanpa komando kakinya melayang di atas tanah, menuju asal suara sang komandan—dengan tangan yang tidak sekalipun melepaskan _rifle_. Dari belakang, derai tawa Gilbert yang tak lagi asing mengikuti derap langkah kakinya.

Pertemuan itu terasa hampir sureal untuknya—ya, tak pernah ia berada sedekat itu dengan Gilbert—karenanya ia tak pernah mengatakan pertemuan mereka pada Roderich.

. . .

Malam masih belum terlalu larut. Tetapi aruna telah lama turun ke peraduan, digantikan oleh arutala yang bersinar penuh dalam purnamanya. Langit malam gelap namun cerah, dipenuhi percikan sinar kecil yang berkilap di atas hamparan indigo gelap. Termasuk _Summer Triangle_ yang memayung di atas kepala.

Ia meringkuk di depan api yang mereka buat. Di sisi lain, terlihat Roderich memasang muka merengut. Ia tahu benar, Roderich tak ingin kehilangan Venetia. Tetapi beberapa minggu ini perang tak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi mereka. Prussia terus saja mendesak dan menyudutkan mereka di setiap pertempuran. Tetapi memang tak ada yang meragukan militer Prussia. Dan lagi, waktu perang ini benar-benar tepat. Terlalu tepat—sampai ia tak tahu apa memang menguntungkan untuk pihak mereka. Banyak negara yang pastinya akan menolak menjalin aliansi dengan berbagai keadaan yang sekarang mengambang di tanah Eropa. Jika terus seperti ini, mereka pasti kalah dari Prussia.

"Aku tak lagi berharap terlalu banyak, Ludwig," Roderich membuka mulutnya dan mengambil perhatian yang lain. "Mungkin masih bisa memiliki Venetiasetelah perang ini, rasanya sudah cukup. Tapi kau—"

Ia menunggu Roderich untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hanya saja lelaki itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya kembali. Namun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kalau Prussia memenangi perang ini, ia harus—

Napas terhela dari mulut Roderich. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku pergi tidur dulu."

Dan lelaki itu membaringkan dirinya di atas tanah, beralas selembar kain tebal yang tampak kumal oleh debu—dengan punggung menghadap api. Keheningan mulai datang merayap, namun tak kunjung matanya terpejam. Banyak hal terus berputar di pikirannya, mencegah kelopaknya turun. Mata biru kosong terarah pada api yang menari-nari liar, dengan ranting dan dahan kering yang berderak keras di bawahnya saat terlalap merah.

Napas terhela dari mulut. Bagaimanapun perang ini juga akan menentukan nasibnya. Apa ia akan tetap bersama Roderich, ataukah—

Krsk.

Sayup suara dedaunan bergesek cepat membuatnya mengalihkan matanya dari agni yang terus menjilat.

Krsk.

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih dekat. Ia meraih _rifle _miliknya dan mencuri pandang pada Roderich—yang tampaknya masih tertidur pulas.

Krsk. Krsk. Krsk.

Semakin mencurigakan. Tidak mungkin itu binatang—perang sudah berlangsung lima minggu, tak mungkin ada hewan yang masih akan berdiam di tempat ini dengan semua keributan yang telah terjadi. Jantungnya mulai berpacu. Ia bangkit, dengan cepat mengisi amunisi ke dalam senapannya. Perlahan ia berjalan menjauh dari lingkaran yang diterangi perapian ke dalam gelap rimbun bayang pepohonan, melangkah berhati-hati agar tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Krsk. Krsk. Krak.

Kali ini suara ranting patah. Mungkin terinjak—ia menduga. Itu artinya ada seseorang di dalam sana. Perlahan, ia menembus sesemakan tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara. Kalau itu salah satu prajurit Prussia, mungkin ia bisa menangkapnya dan menjadikannya tawanan.

Sinar bulan menerpa perbukitan yang dipenuhi pohon. Ia menyipitkan mata dan melihat dari celah di antara daun di sesemakan. Begitu menemukan penyebab suara mencurigakan itu, napasnya seketika tercekat.

Rambut putih dan kulit pucat itu—tidak mungkin seseorang yang lain. Itu sang kakak sendiri. Gilbert berdiri menghadap ke sisi lain hutan, dengan punggung terarah padanya.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Gilbert ada di sini, di saat malam hari pula. Lagipula ini masih daerah mereka, jadi—

"Keluarlah, kau!" Suara Gilbert datang menusuk telinganya.

Segera saja badannya menegang. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang senapan. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Tidak, tidak—pasti bukan dirinya yang dimaksud Gilbert. Bukan! Pasti bukan! Bu—

"Aku tahu kau di sana, West. Kalau kau tak mau keluar, biar aku yang—"

Klik. DOR!

"AAH!"

"—membuatmu keluar."

Begitu cepat terjadi—Gilbert mengarahkan senapan ke arahnya dan menembakkan salah satu proyektil metal itu. Ia harus bersyukur karena tembakannya meleset—atau memang Gilbert sengaja membuatnya meleset? Tetapi tembakan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terlonjak dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan keluar dari sesemakan.

Ia melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Gilbert, kesal dan waspada. Sementara lelaki yang lain hanya tertawa kecil. Seringai terlihat jelas bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Bruder_?" tanya Ludwig.

"Oh, aku?" Seringai itu tampaknya semakin lebar saja. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya—"

Mata merah itu lagi—bertemu dengan mata birunya sendiri. Gelimang yang sama masih ada dalam sorotannya, semakin liar saja di bawah sorotan keperakan purnama. Ia terkunci oleh pandangan itu. Kakinya tak dapat bergerak. Di dalam rangkaian iga, lagi-lagi debaran bertambah keras saja.

Suara tawa itu menyerang telinganya lagi. Kaki-kaki Gilbert melangkah ke arahnya, tampak begitu kasual—namun untuknya terasa sangat lama. Seiring dengan langkah itu, ia ikut melangkah mundur karena ingin menghindari sang kakak—tetapi tak sampai lima langkah punggungnya bertemu dengan sebatang pohon.

_Scheiße_—ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa melihat setiap detail yang terukir di wajah Gilbert. Seringai lebar yang tampak mengintimidasi, kulit pucat yang membuatnya tak tampak seperti manusia biasa, dan sepasang mata merah, semerah darah yang tertumpah dalam peperangan. Semua itu hanya menambah perasaan menantang yang selalu datang dari sang kakak.

"Ap—apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Ludwig mencoba melawan balik, berusaha keras menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak melihat Gilbert… seperti ini.

"Berpura-pura berani, eh? Tapi tak perlu untuk saat ini, _kleiner bruder_. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja."

Hal yang sering ia sadari adalah—Gilbert tak pernah menggunakan namanya. Ludwig—rasanya tak pernah kata itu terdengar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya cukup memalukan kau memilih untuk berpihak pada si banci aristokrat itu. Padahal kau tahu sendiri, bukan? _Bruder_-mu inilah yang paling hebat di seluruh Eropa."

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba datang menahan tangannya sendiri, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada _rifle_.

"Apa mak—"

Tetapi tak sempat pertanyaan itu selesai, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh sepasang yang lain. Ia terkesiap, terkejut. Dan secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula perginya. Momentum terlewat bagai sebuah alegro.

Wajahnya mendadak berubah jadi merah. Ia masih terkejut, terpana—oleh kelakuan Gilbert yang begitu membingungkan, sampai ia hampir tak menyadari bisikan Gilbert di telinganya.

"_Du bist mein_, Ludwig."

Baru setelah suara langkah kaki Gilbert lama menghilang di balik kedalaman umbra malam, ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Sebuah senyuman kecil namun kecut datang ke wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Prussia memang akan menang, Roderich."

. . .

Ia berdiri di belakang Roderich. Sementara di hadapan mereka berdua adalah Gilbert yang menyeringai begitu lebar.

"Jadi, Roderich. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita dulu, kalau aku memenangi perang ini—" Gilbert memulai, namun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tahu yang lain sudah menangkap maksudnya untuk menagih janji.

"Ya, aku tahu. _Kleindeutsche Lösung_." Roderich menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya tak bisa ditawar lagi._"_

Gilbert tertawa. Ludwig tak tahu dirinya harus merasakan apa. Roderich masih menatap sang kakak tajam dalam tidak sukanya.

"Ludwig." Panggilan Roderich mengalihkan perhatian sang adik. Namun mata Roderich tak pernah beralih dari aduan matanya dengan Gilbert.

"_Ja_?"

"Pergilah," ujar Roderich singkat.

Untuk sejenak ia tertegun, sebelum mengangguk. Langkah kakinya hampir ragu-ragu, namun Gilbert segera meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya cepat keluar dari rumah Roderich. Tawa lelaki itu menggema sepanjang jalan.

"_Bruder_, kau ini—"

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Mungkin tak akan jadi seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya…

(**das ende**)

A/N: Ehem. Jadi, fic ini mengambil setting pada masa _Austro-Prussian War_ atau disebut juga _Seven Weeks War _(bedakan dengan _Seven Years War_, ja~) bulan Juni sampai Agustus 1866, di mana Austria memperjuangkan _Größdeutsche Lösung_ (unifikasi Jerman secara keseluruhan, dengan Austria sebagai pemimpinnya), sementara Prussia menginginkan _Kleindeutsche Lösung_ (unifikasi negara-negara Jerman, tanpa Austria—mengapa? Karena Prussia memang tak suka sama Austria, duh). Sebagian besar anggota _German Confederation_ berpihak pada Austria, sementara Prussia beraliansi dengan sisanya, beserta _Kingdom of Italy_ yang ingin merebut _Venetia _yang saat itu tengah dikuasai oleh Austria. Tapi kenapa Italy gak masuk di sini? Karena author males masukin banyak-banyak karakter #plak

Pada akhirnya Prussia yang memenangkan perang ini karena banyak faktor, termasuk persenjataan dan ekonomi yang lebih kuat—dan faktor sisanya adalah karena politik yang hanya membuat author pusing membacanya jadi tidak dimasukkan ke sini #plakplak. Intinya, di akhir perang _German Confederation_ runtuh dan kemudian digantikan oleh _North German Confederation_ yang dipimpin oleh Prussia (biarkan author _fangirling_ sejenak di bagian ini), dengan perdana menterinya Otto von Bismarck. Lalu nasib Venetia milik Austria? Direbut oleh Italy.

Oke cukuplah segini saja sebelum authornya sendiri mabok sejarah Jerman yang emang kusut orz.

Terakhir, semoga keabalan ini cukup untuk memuaskan prompt-nya~ XDD

Terakhir dari yang akhir—iya, beneran ini yang terakhir; setelah ini author geblek ini pergi, kok!—review, bitte? m(-,_,-)m

-knoc


End file.
